Diviner's life
by divinergirl
Summary: the life of a diviner, will kristen and her friends survive her goth cousin and the dark prince's rath?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

note: i have almost no idea how to do this so i am going to see how this chapter turns out

"hi Reed!" whispered a girl "Oh, hi Kristen! What you doing?" said reed

"Nothing"  
"well, want to come to a party?"

"sure!"

then kristen teleported to reed

"Wow a dragonspyre house" said kristen

"I know, cool right? i don't know who owns it though" said reed

"lets go inside"

"ok"

they walk past a fruit cart and some statues

"fruit carts? wow" said reed

When they got inside they went to the upstaires part of the house where everyone was and joined in the fun. There was music and snacks.

Kristen started talking to a girl about krok and started laughing when they got to the part about krokopatra and how rediculous she looked.

then reed whispered to kristen

"i am going to go finish my quest see ya" whispered reed

"ok" whispered kristen

then reed teleported away and a necromancer came into the room

"everyone go to the basement part of the house!" he shouted and then he walked up to kristen

"um do i know you?" asked kristen

"no, no you don't" said the boy " anyway i am Evan, follow me"

"um ok?" said kristen, obviously confused at this and followed him into a room where the exits were blocked as soon as they entered

"you have a choice, join the dark side or die" said evan

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" yelled kristen

"no i am not crazy and you must answer the question"

"who says?"

"the dark prince"

"who? and also i would rather die than be evil"

then a dark shadow came into the room and an evil looking grandmaster necromancer appeared

"Who are you? Another crazy person?" kristen asked the other boy rudely

"I am the dark prince and this is my tiger, hunter" the dark prince said as a tiger appeared next to him

"a tiger? oh gosh this is not looking good for me" said kristen as the tiger started to growl

"we will leave you alone now, enjoy being lunch" said the dark prince with an evil laugh and he and evan teleported away.

then kristen looked for her wand

oh gosh, my wand is gone thought kristen. then she whispered to reed

"reed can you help? there is a tiger and i can't find my want" whispered kristen

then reed teleported and casted sunbird at the tiger. the tiger got hit and teleported away.

then the dark prince came back

"since you have defeated my tiger I guess you will have to live" said the dark prince talking to kristen, then he turned to reed " but you will suffer"

then the dark prince muttered a curse and reed fell to the floor

"Reed! what did you do to him?" yelled kristen

"that isn't even the first of it" said the dark prince and then he and reed dissapeared

"oh great now what do i do?" kristen asked herself outloud. then the wall infront of her crumbled and she saw the girl she was talking to earlier.

"Thanks!" said kristen "i never did get your name actually"

"oh my name is diana" said diana " why were you in here?"

"i was trapped"

"really? good thing i came when i did then, also when i was walking in the hall a minute ago i heared some slaves talking about a dark prince, him being a werewolf and a prisoner"

"wait a second, the dark prince is a werewolf?"

"yeah"

"oh my gosh tonight is a full moon! and that prisoner is my friend! this is bad.." said kristen 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

note: when i wrote this in my journal it was confusing so i have to fix it while i am typeing. which means it might not make sence in some parts :/

kristen and diana walk over to a vacant room and sit down on two dusty chairs.

"Gosh this place is dusty" coughed diana "anyway have you tried whispering to your friend?"

"no but i guess i will try now" said kristen

"reed?" whispered kristen

no answer

"REED!" whipered kristen

"ow! i think you woke me up and busted my ear at the same time!" whispered reed finnaly

"then next time answer haha"

"hang on there is someone here"

reed's veiw

"so you have finnaly woken up?" asked the dark prince

"yes, oh my gosh your a werewolf!" said reed as he looked at the prince

"thats not the point, get up and i will explain the rules" the prince said as he kicked reed

reed got up

"what rules?"

"the rules for the battle of course"

"battle? ok"

"ok the rules are no wands, only curses and hand magic, but of course since i am a werewolf i can attack without spells or curses"

"is there a battle circle or not"

"not and the loser dies"

then the battle starts. (sorry no battle discription, i am very bad at that :S)

the battle ends and reed won

"you might have won, but i am not gone for good, i have ten lives left after this even though you have made me lose my mortal form"

"mortal form?"

"yes i will now live in the wind, beware what you say for now on, i might be listening MUHAHAHAHA!"

and with that the dark prince faded away and reed teleports to kristen

BTW sorry for the short chapter i wrote this late at night 


	3. Chapter 3

Kristen"s veiw 

"Reed what happened? asked kristen when reed appeared

"the dark prince and i hada battle and..Ow.. do you have a pixie card?" said reed

"yeah" said kristen and she used the card on reed

" thanks, well we had a battle and he lost, did you know he has ten lives after that?"

"wow, wait did he bite you?"

"yeah why?"

"well it doesn't look that bad so you won't turn into a werewolf you will just be an animagus" said kristen looking at the bite

"animagus? whats that?"

" an animagus is a person who can turn into an animal and i know that because i am one"

"wow"

then diana came into the room since she was outside.

"oh you found your friend!" she said happily "everyone disappeared a few seconds ago and it got very dark and foggy"

" wow your right" said kristen looking out the door "i am going to look around"

"how are you going to look around if it is dark outside?" asked diana

" i am an animagus and my trasnformation is a cat" said kristen

"oh"

then kristen turned into a cat in a flash of light and ran off into the darkness and after a few minutes heard diana scream and teleport to her.

"what happened?" asked kristen

"reed turned into a giant dog and i screamed and teleported" said diana who was still shivering

"oh gosh i should have told him how to control himself when he transforms"

"should we hide?"

"thats our best bet at the moment"

they run through a lonng hallway and get to a tunnel carved into the wall.

"why did we stop here?" asked diana

"watch" said kristen. then she touched the drawing with her claw and it became a real tunnel big enough for diana and herself to get through

"wow"

"lets hurry" said kristen, checking the map "he is coming closer"

"eep"

they run through the tunnel and come to a room like part of the cave.

"i think it is safe to stay here for a while" said kristen


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the wait! i had SO much homework and i kept forgeting to write this X. X anyway, here is the next chapter! also i give up on keeping it the same... not sure if i will add OC's yet, i might because there might be parts in some chapters. dont want to give 3 characters all the credit right? **

"Are you sure that it's safe in here?" asked diana

"sure it's safe! the only thing that would be the worst thing ever is if my cousin finds him" replied kristen

"your cousin?"

"yeah...what was that crash?"

they looked out of the cave and looked into the murkey darkness. there was the scraping of claws on the dark red stone floor and a howl

"yeah that's reed! gosh i really should think before i do things.." said kristen " wish me luck"

then she rushes out of the cave and sees reed. he starts chasing her and she starts muttering to herself about being so stupid and original and finds a tree. she runs up it and breaks a branch off the tree

"want the stick?" she asked reed

_grrrrrrr_

"if you want it say something and control yourself, just calm your mind"

"how do i do that? oh i did it!" he says

"finally, rofl" then the tree breaks "Diana! it's safe to come out now!"

Diana crawls out of the cave and walks over to them. Kristen and Reed change back into people and they decide to try to find a way out of there. After finally finding the barricade to the door and smashing it open they had to find a way to get back to the portal door**.** They walk passed two dragon statues that are glowing red and as soon as they do they teleport to the commons.

"good thing we found those dragon statues I guess" said reed

"maybe, but Kristen is knocked out cold" said Diana

"what?"

"she isn't waking up, we should teleport her to the hospital"

**At the hospital**

Kristen had finally woke up and was asking Diana what had happened

"you were knocked out for a whole entire week, oh and your cousin Katherine is here" said Diana

"Katherine is here? then I better not make her wait to long"

Diana told Katherine to come in and once Diana had left, she had a devilish look in her eyes

"poor krissy what happened? You get knocked out by teleporting? Figures, you have always been a weakling" snapped Katherine

"oh shut up Kath, you know I can beat you easily in a battle"

"touchy touchy you better watch your mouth, I might just tell my vampire friends where you live"

"you know I'm a half blood, it wont do much use"

"destiny isn't"

"you wouldn't dare hurt my sister!"

"maybe I would dare"

"why did you come anyway?"

"just wanted to tell you that I was surprised at the fact you escaped alive from the dark prince"

"he is dead anyway"

"not necessarily, he is still in some way alive. anyway I have to go help Evan with some 'plots'"

After Katherine had left Kristen teleported home. Her younger sister was creating snowflakes around her bedroom.

"destiny why are you doing that? You know it gets really cold when you create snow" mumbled Kristen

"oh sorry, I forgot that it bothers other people that aren't ice" she laughed

"oh well, might as well enjoy the snow while it lasts" Kristen then took some snow and threw it at Destiny

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!"

**Again sorry for taking so long…. I ran out of ideas, I will try to write the next chapter this week because I have no school. Happy thanksgiving!**


	5. sry people

i'm sorry but i feel that i need to do a new story since this one was based off something that happened and if i continue off it, it might be insulting to people (even though i have no idea why it would be) so i will start a new one and close this one. i again apologize :(


End file.
